Into Oblivion
by Zoroark1
Summary: Staring back at him with crimson coloured eyes, was a draconic creature, with golden half rings spiralling down the back of its neck, and crowned upon its head. "Hello, Giratina." Another voice sounded behind him, and another reflection appeared in the water. A small story about the events leading up Giratina's banishment, mainly his creation. Rated K just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hai, thar. X3 Welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy! :3 Please feel free to point out any typos/mistakes.]**

**Dialog is marked with speech marks.**

_**Thoughts are marked in italics.**_

The creature opened its eyes, but quickly shut them, and winced, shielding them from the light. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, then cautiously opened them again. He glanced to his side, and was piqued at what he saw. The area around him was filled with luscious greenery and brightly coloured flowers. Trees surrounded him on all sides, save for an opening to a body of water. He glanced upwards, and let out a gasp. The sky above was a brilliant clear blue, and there was not a cloud in sight. Hauling himself up, the creature wandered over to the water, and glanced down at his reflection. What he saw reflected in crystal clear water somewhat scared him. Staring back at him with crimson coloured eyes, was a draconic creature, with golden half rings spiralling down the back of its neck, and crowned upon its head. A thick black streak ran down the underside of its body, with horizontal crimson stripes to match its eyes. Sprouting out of its back were two black wings, with red claw-like-spikes, and its six legs were thick and clawed. "Is...This what I look like?" The creature asked itself in a low, velvety voice, looking down at his six legs. "Hello, Giratina." Another voice sounded behind him, and another reflection appeared in the water. Whirling around in surprise, the creature lost his footing and fell onto his side with a grunt. "Did I scare you…? I am sorry if I caused you any distress at all." Giratina huffed, "N-no. I'm fine." Getting to his feet, he took a good look at the creature in front of him. What he saw was a white equine creature, with a grey underside, chest, and face. Its four pointed feet were tipped with gold. It had striking emerald eyes, with ruby coloured pupils and a circular green pattern below its eyes. It had a streak of gold upon its head, along with upturned ears. It had a golden crossed wheel attached to its rounded abdomen with an emerald jewel embedded into each of the four corners of the wheel.

"Giratina…" The creature repeated

"Hm?"

"You said that earlier…"

"Ah, yes! That is your name." The equine creature replied, his voice softening.

"My name…?" The creature tilted his head. _Hm. I supposed I should have guessed that much. _ "My name…is Giratina?"

"Yes. You are Giratina." The creature nodded. "And my name is Arceus." The creature paused, lifting a hoof. "I am your creator and master."

_Hold on just a second? Did he just say master? I've barely known him five minutes and he's assuming command over me? _

Giratina wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut. This "Arceus" creature seemed powerful. He must be, if he had created him like he claimed. It would be a bad idea to argue, at the moment in time, at least.

"Where are we?"

"Ah." Arceus began, "We are in Lake Verity. In the Sinnoh Region." He responded proudly. "I created this place. I created the very planet we reside on now."

_He created a planet?! _Giratina was astonished, but hid his surprise.

"O-oh." He responded bluntly.

"Do you like it?

"It's very pleasant, actually." Giratina nodded. "…Did you create any other living beings, beside myself?"

"Ah, yes. I did. Their names are Dialga and Palkia, who I suppose you could say are your brethren. And Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. The beings of emotion." Arceus gazed at the sky, gauging the time.

"If Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit are the beings of emotion, what does that make Dialga, Palkia and I?" Giratina asked, piqued.

"My, aren't you inquisitive?!"

_Well, excuse me. Am I suddenly supposed to know everything upon seconds of coming to life?_

"You, Dialga and Palkia are the creation trio. Dialga controls time, Palkia controls space, and you control anti-matter."

_What the heck. My two "brothers" control Time and Space, whilst I get stuck with antimatter!?_

Arceus suddenly turned, rising up into the air. "Come. We are going to meet the others."

"…" Giratina said nothing, and gave his ebony wings a pathetic flap.

_He expects me to fly with these tattered wings?_

Giving an exasperated sigh, Arceus tossed Giratina a small, golden orb. "Hold that. It will allow you to switch to your Origin Forme."

"My what?"

Arceus sighed again, "Your Origin Forme, Giratina. That's the Griseous Orb."

Somewhat hesitantly, Giratina picked up the golden orb. **[A/N: Uh, I don't know how Giratina picks it up. With his mind? He doesn't exactly have hands. Just roll with it, kay?"] **As he did so, a black haze enveloped him, and he quickly shut his eyes, fearing what might happen. When he re-opened them, he felt strangely different. He looked down, only to realise that he was now floating, and his legs had been reduced to golden tipped spikes. "My legs!" He screeched, "What happened!?"

"You simply changed formes, Giratina." Arceus replied bluntly. "See for yourself." He continued, gesturing to the lake.

Giratina turned, looking down at his reflection once more. Along with the loss of his legs, there were four additional spikes along the edge of his tail. Instead of his usually dragon look, he seemed to resemble a serpent, with his wings replaced with six black streamers with red tips.

_I don't understand how this is supposed to help me fly. My wings look ridiculous!_

"Giratina, come."

Huffing, Giratina turned again, watching as his "creator" flew off. Unsteadily, he slowly rose into the air and left in pursuit of Arceus.

**[A/N: I'm sorry, I feel like my descriptiveness went south. xD Is "Descriptiveness" even a word? I guess it is now. Anyhow, this shall be a multi-chapter story, even if it isn't that many chapters. I shall try to make each chapter 1,000 words, though if I'm under that target, I'm sorry. Dx Well, I do hope you enjoyed, please consider reviewing, though, you don't have to if you don't want to. xD]**


	2. Meeting Mesprit and others!

**Woah…! I'm actually updating this? XD I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever. School has been getting in the way, and more stuff. I'm sorry. **

**Dialog is marked with speech marks.**

**_Thoughts are marked in italics._**

**Enjoy~!**

**[I'm sorry if my indents seem a little weird/out of place. I never know when to put them. ;_;]**

"Hnng…!" Giratina groaned as he shakily flew through the sky, following Arceus.

_Gods, how does he make it look so easy? _ Giratina narrowed his eyes angrily, watching as the equine creature flew without so much as breaking a sweat, moving his golden hooved legs as if he were galloping.

As if reading his mind, Arceus spoke up. "Not as easy as it looks, hm?"

"Yes, well, I'm starting to think it would be easier to cut these damn wings off and just walk." Giratina spat irritantly.

Arceus frowned, not the least bit happy with Giratina's tone. "We are almost -" He was broken off by a loud thud.

"By the gods, Giratina! What now!" Arceus's temper flared, and he turned, to see the dragon lying limply over several trees.

Giratina growled, his head spinning. "I hadn't meant to crash, Arceus! I haven't exactly had any flying lessons! So don't start blaming me for wha—"

**"****Don't you dare speak to me like that." **

Giratina screeched, quickly launching himself up into the sky to avoid the flamethrower that the other had sent in his direction.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

**"****I am the master here. Not you."**

Feeling Arceus' crimson eyes boring into him, Giratina fell silent and turned his head to the side. His anger still raged inside, but it was obvious that Arceus was not open to critism.

Arceus snorted, "Let's continue." He stated bluntly. Giratina nodded slowly, not wanting to converse with his creator any longer.

Giratina was not sure how long they had been traveling for exactly, but he was relieved when Arceus confirmed they were at the destination. As the other landed gracefully on the ground, Giratina collapsed with a thud, his ebony wings drooping to the floor.

"Never again." Giratina spat.

Glaring daggers at the other, Arceus snorted. He had not cooled off since the incident earlier. He sighed. Giratina was not as compliant as the others, it seemed. Getting up, Giratina snorted. He switched back to Altered Forme, and stretched, shaking his wings. It was then that something pink decided to crash into him and cling to his head.

"Hiyaaaaaa~!" The pink thing yelled in a cheerful tone.

Dazed, Giratina shook his head violently. "G-get off me! Get off me at once!"

Giggling, the pink thing clung to his head, using its little hands to cling on. It stayed on for a few seconds before he finally shook it off. "Gah!" He yelped, shaking his head.

_Good lord. I hope everyone else doesn't greet me like that._

"Hello! I'm Mesprit! Bringer of Emotions!"

He stiffed. He hadn't been alive very long, and he'd already decided that meeting new people was _not_ one of his favourite things. He hadn't the foggiest idea why this "Mesprit" had even bothered to greet him in the first place.

He gritted his teeth. "Hello."

Arceus snorted, seemingly holding in a laugh. "Mesprit. This is Giratina, controller of anti-matter."

"Oh, right."

Giratina shook his head one more, and was finally able to get a good look at his surroundings, and the "Mesprit" creature. They appeared to be in some form of clearing – Much like the place where he had met Arceus. Mesprit, was small, grey and pink coloured, and looked much like a fairy. It had twin tailed that each had a ruby coloured jewel encrusted in their center, and a matching jewel upon its forehead. Its face was mostly a pink, almost magenta colour, with four drooping appendages.

"Heh, you're lucky I didn't drain all the emotions from your body when I touched ya' a minute ago! Count yourself lucky!

_Yeah? Good luck finding any emotions to drain, twit._

Giratina snorted, "Okay, sure." He turned his head away, inspecting his surroundings, not the least bit interested in what either Mesprit or Arceus had to say.

"Where are the others…?" Arceus pondered, looking to Mesprit, who shrugged.

Two more creatures came flying from the trees, and halted in front of Arceus. "Arceus!" The first one, spoke hastily, seemingly out of breath. "Palkia and Dialga are fighting again!" As it spoke, there were two loud roars, and a loud crash somewhere not far off.

Fuming, Arceus rose into the sky. "This is the second time in two days! Can't they just sit still!?" All four Pokemon watched as their creator rose up off into the sky and flew off towards the commotion.

"Azeeeeelf! Uxieeeeee!"

"Oh god no." One of the creatures deadpanned.

Giratina watched as Mesprit continued to throw herself on the other two Pokemon, sending them cascading the the ground. Crushing them both in a hug, Mesprit squealed. "Where did you gooooo?!"

"Nowhere. It was you that ran off somewhere!" The blue creature exclaimed.

"I didn't!" Mesprit denied, pouting.

The first creature, looked much like Mesprit. It had the same body shape, and tails, which, like Mesprit's were also crusted with ruby red jewels and one to match on its fourhead. Its was yellow, and instead of the appendages Mesprit had, its head was shaped almost like a helmet, and for one reason or another, its eyes remained closed.

The second, also looked much like Mesprit. The same tails, body shape and jewels. Except, its head was blue, and it had elf ear like protrusions on either side of its head, while the rest was almost cone shaped.

"Uh…Mesprit, who is this…?" The yellow one asked, pointing to Giratina. Giratina wondered how on earth the creature could see him with its eyes closed like that.

"Oh!" Mesprit perked, zooming over to Giratina, getting uncomfortably close to his face, then zooming around him in circles. "This is Giratina! He controls anti-matter!" She exclaimed, continuing to circle his head.

"Please stop." Giratina demanded in a monotone voice.

"Ah, o-okay. Sorry." Mesprit stopped almost immediately, seemingly intimidated. "Uh. That's Uxie" She pointed to the yellow creature, "bringer of Knowledge." She turned to the blue creature. "And that's Azelf, bringer of Willpower."

"Greetings." Giratina spoke, feigning interest. It was then he noticed that Azelf's eyes were glued to him. "What are you staring at me so adamantly for?" He asked, narrowing his crimson eyes."

"Why do you have six legs?"

"What do you mean, 'Why do I have six legs'? Do I need to explain genetics to you?"

"A-ah, n-no, it's jus—"

"It is such a hard concept to grasp? I could ask you the same about your tails."

Azelf fell silent, feeling Giratina glaring daggers at him.

"…Uh, come on, let's go find Arceus. Maybe he needs us…?" Mesprit suggested.

And with that, all four Pokemon rose up into the sky, and flew off in the direction their creator had gone.

**Unfortunately, Mesprit and Azelf seem a tad OOC. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes, please do tell. I have a nasty habit of using apostrophies when I don't need too.**

**Please, if you have the time, Review. It does help me figure out what I need to include less/more of, and helps me improve.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
